Rules
by anniegirl132
Summary: It's the start of high school for the Akatsuki, but they're having some problems with the rules. And principle Tsunade is just trying to stay sane trying to enforce these rules.


**So, school started on Thursday for me and one of the first things we had was an assembly about the rules. And there are a **_**lot **_**of rules. So for some reason it gave me an idea for this story so, I hope you like it! ^_^**

**And in this it's a high school modern day AU and they're freshmen, and for the purpose of the plot there will be some OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

Sasori and Deidara sat next to each other in the uncomfortable chairs outside of the principal's office.

"Sasori, Deidara, you may go in," the receptionist at the desk said. Nodding, the two stood up and walked through the nearby door.

"Take a seat," the woman sitting at the desk said.

"Yes Tsunade-san," they said, taking their seats.

"Now, I've brought you here to-"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Deidara shouted, standing up suddenly.

"Sit down brat," Sasori growled, yanking the blonde back into the chair by the back of hi shirt. Tsunade glared at the blonde for a moment before speaking again.

"Now then, there are some issues with your hair-"

"What's wrong with my hair un?" Deidara asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It's too long," the principle said simply.

"What!? Deidara cried, abruptly standing up again. "My hair is _not_ too long un!"

"Yes it is brat," Sasori said.

"No it's-"

"You need to cut it."

"What?" Deidara asked, slowly turning his head to look at the woman sitting behind the desk, the expression on his face suggesting she'd grown a second head.

"You need to cut your hair," she said slowly.

"I-I need to _cut _my _hair_?" the blonde asked equally as slow, his voice raising an octave with each word as his eyes widened.

"Yes Deidara. You need to cut your hair," she repeated.

"I-I-I-I-," he stuttered, slowly baking away to the door. As his back hit the door he began to hyperventilate. Deidara fumbled at the door knob only to find it was locked.

"Brat, you need to calm down," Sasori said, standing up and slowly beginning to approach the blonde.

"I-I-I n-need to _c-cut _m-m-my… my," he trailed off, suddenly fainting. Sasori and the principle just stared at the unconscious blonde blankly for a moment, before they realized what just happened. Walking over to the blonde and crouching down next to him, Sasori turned him over on his back and slapped him once across the face. Deidara snapped up, clutching his hair.

"Is it still there un!?" he shouted, beginning to freak out.

"Yes brat! You still have your hair," Sasori snapped.

"I-I do un?"

"Yes." Deidara sighed in relief, dropping his hands to his sides.

"You know, there is another option," the principle spoke up.

"W-what? Why didn't you tell me, what is it?" he asked, standing up.

"You can just put your hair in a ponytail," she said.

"Oh, thank god," he sighed, walking back to his chair and slumping down into it. Freaking out sure did take a lot of energy. He pulled out his half ponytail and instead put it all up, glad that he didn't have to lose any of his precious hair.

"Geeze brat, you're such a drama queen," Sasori muttered, sitting back down in the seat next to his friend.

"Now Sasori, there is also a problem with your hair," the principle said.

"How, I'm sure my hair is short enough," he said.

"Yes, but the school does not allow dyed hair."

"Excuse me?" Sasori asked, his eyes narrowed. Deidara snickered next to him.

"It's in the school rules Sasori; no dying your hair unnatural colors," she said, waving a green book in front of him.

"But _this _is my natural hair color," he protested, frowning.

"No Sasori, red is not a natural color," she stated.

"Wha- but this is natural!" he growled.

"Sasori, this is school. I know sometimes you may want to get attention, but you need to find another way besides dying your hair," she explained. Deidara was now laughing very loudly at his friend's predicament.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Sasori, red is an unnatural-"

"That is my natural hair color!" he shouted.

"Fine then, I'll just call your grandmother and verify that," she said, picking up the phone on the corner of her desk. After dialing the number, Tsunade only had to wait a few second for Sasori's grandmother to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Chiyo Akasuna?"

"Yes why?"

"Well, your grandson Sasori is in the office and-"

"_My_ grandson in the _office_!? "

"Yes, and-"

"I'll be right there." And with that Chiyo hung up. And only minutes later the door to the office slammed open and an angry old lady stormed over to Sasori and roughly grabbed his ear.

"Sasori Akasuna! Why are you in the office!?" she shouted.

"Granny, I-"

"I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Bur I-"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me Mr. Sassy-pants." Chiyo scolded.

"Granny, I told you not to call me that in public!" Sasori shouted, blushing as red as his hair.

"Hahahah, Sassy-pants un!?" Deidara chortled.

"Shut up brat!"

"Everyone be quiet!" The room fell silent as they all looked at the enraged principle.

"Now then," she sighed," Ms. Chiyo, Sasori is not in trouble, there's just an issue with his hair."

"What's wrong with my Sassy's hair?"

"Granny!" Sasori hissed, burying his face in his hands, wondering if it was possible for her to be any more embarrassing.

"Well, our school does not allow the students to dye their hair unnatural colors, but Sasori is insisting that red is his natural hair color and I just need you to verify that," Tsunade explained.

Oh ye, he's always had red hair, from the moment he was born. See!" Chiyo pulled out her phone and showed her a picture of Sasori as a baby.

"Okay, well-"

"Oh, and here's my little Sassy in the bath tub!" she said.

"Oh well that's nice," Tsunade said awkwardly.

"And here he is on his first birthday," Chiyo sighed, showing a picture of Sasori with cake covering his face.

"It's okay danna, I still respect you un," Deidara snickered, patting his friend somewhat sympathetically on the back.

"Shut up," he muttered, wishing he could just disappear.

"Um, okay that's-" the principle began.

"Oh, and here he is on his first Christmas!"

"You can go now!" Tsunade finally got out.

"Oh, well okay… I'll see you later Sassy, I have to go now, and remember to eat those strawberries I packed in your lunch" Chiyo said, leaving the room.

"Finally," Sasori sighed, removing his hands from his face.

"Okay, well now that that's all cleared up you two may leave," she said. The two artists stood up and exited the room.

"Sassy-pants," Deidara snickered as the exited the room.

"Just the heck up!" Sasori growled, smacking him over the head.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu glanced over at the door as their two artist friends left, Sasori looking very embarrassed and Deidara teasing him.

"What the f*** happened to you two?" he asked. Sasori just shot him a glare and Deidara began to laugh harder.

"H-his gra-grandma-" Deidara was cut off as Sasori covered up his mouth and dragged him from the room.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, you two can go in now," the receptionist said. Nodding, they both got up and walked into the principal's office, sitting down much like Sasori and Deidara had done earlier.

"Hidan, I understand that you've been in several fights already," the principal said, looking at a sheet of paper, probably Hidan's school records.

"Yeah b***, what of it?"

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to jail," she said, a serious expression on her face.

"What!?" Hidan shouted, jumping to his feet. "But you can't f***-"

"The police are on their way."

"What the h***!?"

"Hidan, if you'd bothered to listen at the rules assembly, then you would have heard that those who get into fights this year will be sent to jail."

"I told you not to punch that kid," Kakuzu smirked.

"Hey, you f*** shut up you-"

"Also, there is a problem with your language, but I'm sure they'll handle that during your stay in jail. At least until someone can bail you out.

"B-But my parents had to go on some d*** business trip and won't be back until next week!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Well. Then I guess you'll be in jail for a week," she said.

"But-" it was then that the police stepped into the room, forcing handcuffs onto Hidan then making his stand up.

"B****, you can't f**** do this!" he hollered as the officers dragged him from the room. There were a few minutes of silence before Kakuzu spoke up.

"So why am I here?"

"No masks allowed, you can go once you take it off," Tsunade stated. Frowning, he pulled the mask off, uncovering his scarred cheeks, and then leaving the room. The principal waited a few more moments before calling in the next, and thankfully last, student she needed to talk to about breaking the rules.

Pein walked into the room, quietly taking a seat in front of the principal and raising an eyebrow in question as to why he was here.

"Pein, it's only the second week and I've already had to talk to you about this three times. I've tried being nice but if you don't start listening I'm going to have to give you a Saturday detention," she sighed.

"I'm not sure I understand ma'am," Pein said, his eyebrows furrowing. He couldn't think of any rules that he'd broken, at least not yet.

"Pein. Don't play dumb with me, you know very well what I'm talking about," Tsunade said, her eyes narrowing. He took a moment to think but only came up with one thing.

"If this is about last Friday I swear, I had nothing to do with that. It was Konan and I have no control over-"

"Your piercings Pein."

"Excuse me?"

"You are only to have two piercings, one on each year, and from what I understand you have _nineteen_ piercings."

"I still don't see why that's a problem."  
"It's distracting. People are trying to focus on school work and it's a distraction for you having so many piercings."

"With all due respect ma'am, this is my face, and I feel I should be able to do what I want with it. Is that not reasonable?" he asked.

"You can do whatever you want with your face at home, but at school you need to follow the rules," she snapped, getting annoyed.

"Then can _I_ follow the rules and my face just rebels?" he asked, his serious expression eliminating any doubts that he may have been joking.

"I'm sorry, but is there something wrong with you?" Tsunade asked in exasperation. What was with these crazy kids this year?

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Nothing… just take out your piercings," she sighed.

"But my face doesn't want to." Abruptly, Tsunade stood up and then stormed from the room. Pein stared at the door for a while before shrugging and leaving the room. He didn't have time to wait for the principal to get back; he and his face had places to be.

* * *

**Geeze, it's kinda hard to get used to school again…. Well, I hope you liked this, and please review if you can.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
